List of in-book advertisements
This is a list of merchandise, books, fan clubs, videos, and more advertised in the back pages of various Goosebumps books. What Gives You Goosebumps contest The What Gives You Goosebumps? contest had a deadline of August 31, 1994 and asked respondents to write 'what gives you goosebumps' in 25 words or less. Winners got their picture, their "monsterized" picture, and story to appear in new Goosebumps books. A total of six winners were selected each month from March 1994 to August 1994. Winners were announced on the back inside cover of Goosebumps books from December 1994 (book #26) through May 1995 (book #31). What Gives You Goosebumps contest winner in orig series 26 1stpr Dec 1994.jpg|December 1994 (book #26) winner What Gives You Goosebumps contest winner in orig series 27 1stpr Jan 1995.jpg|January 1995 (book #27) winner What Gives You Goosebumps contest winner in orig series 28 1stpr Feb 1995.jpg|February 1995 (book #28) winner What Gives You Goosebumps contest winner in orig series 29 1stpr March 1995.jpg|March 1995 (book #29) winner What Gives You Goosebumps contest winner in orig series 30 1stpr April 1995.jpg|April 1995 (book #30) winner What Gives You Goosebumps contest winner in orig series 31 1stpr May 1995.jpg|May 1995 (book #31) winner Calendars 1995 wall calendar bookad from orig series 27 1995.jpg|1995 Calendar 1996 wall calendar bookad from orig series 33 1995.jpg|1996 Calendar 1998 wall + Scare-a-Day calendar bookad from OS 57.jpg|1998 wall calendar and 1998 Scare-a-Day calendar Fan Clubs Fan Club Barrel bookad from orig series 30 1995.jpg|Fan Club ad circa 1995 from book #30 Fan Club Pack bookad from orig series 35 1995-96.jpg|Fan Club ad circa 1996 from book #35 Goosebumps Fan Club Pack bookad from orig series 55 1997.jpg|Fan Club ad circa 1997 from book #55 featuring "Curly". Goosebumps Fan Club circa 1998 from GYG 24 1stpr.jpg|Fan Club circa 1998 Goosebumps_Fan_Club_2000_bookad_from_s2000_5_1998.jpg|Fan Club 2000 ad circa 1998 Collectors Club Goosebumps_Collectors_Club_exp_Dec_31_1998_from_OS_59-62_sch_ed.jpg|Collector's Club ad circa 1998, found in OS #59-62 school market editions Goosebumps Collectors Club bookad 1999.jpg|Collectors Club ad circa 1999, found in Series 2000 school market editions Collectors Club UK version bookad from 52 UK orig 1stpr 1998.jpg|UK Collectors Club ad (circa 1998) Merchandise Goosebumps Backpack bookad from orig series 33 1995.jpg|Backpack (circa 1995) Games and Puzzles bookad from orig series 49 1996.jpg|Games and Puzzles (circa 1996) TV series/Videos Goosebumps on Fox TV this fall bookad from orig series 38 1995.jpg|''Goosebumps'' on Fox TV this fall (1995) TV_series_on_video_with_bookmark_bookad_from_OS47_1996.jpg|Video release with 'Reading is a Scream' bookmark (1996) "The Haunted Mask" Goosebumps video TV series bookad from orig series 51 1997.jpg|Video release with 3D sticker (1996-1997) "A Night in Terror Tower" and "Stay Out of the Basement" Goosebumps TV series Now on Video bookad from OS 61 1997.jpg|Now on Video (Nov 1997) "Welcome to Dead House" Ultimate Video Series Sail w Stars bookad from s2000 4 1998.jpg|Ad for the Video Series and Sail with the Stars Contest (April 1998) "Night of the Living Dummy III" Videos Ultimate Relive the Fright bookad from LoS SitN 1998.jpg|Videos 'Relive the Fright' (Aug 1998) 3 "Ultimate Goosebumps" VHS releases Ultimate Goosebumps Videos VHS TV show bookad from s2000 11.jpg|'The Ultimate in Scary Fun is now on Video' with "exciting consumer offers" (Oct-Nov 1998) 3 "Ultimate Goosebumps" VHS releases Video Games Attack of the Mutant Video game bookad from s2000 5 1998.jpg|Attack of the Mutant (video game) Escape from Horrorland CD-ROM game bookad from orig series 54 1997.jpg|Escape from HorrorLand (video game) Misc Books Goosebumps_Postcard_Book_bookad_from_OS42_1996.jpg|Goosebumps Postcard Book Postcard Book II bookad from orig series 55 1997.jpg|Goosebumps Postcard Book II It Came from Ohio bookad from orig series 54 1997.jpg|''It Came from Ohio!: My Life as a Writer It_Came_from_Ohio_paperback_bookad_from_s2000_03_1998.jpg|It Came from Ohio!'' paperback release Triple Header Book 1 bookad from OS60 1997.jpg|''Triple Header'' #1 Triple Header 2 bookad from GYG27 1998.jpg|''Triple Header'' #2 Monster_Blood_Pack_3_18_29_bookad_from_34_1stpr_1995.jpg|Monster Blood Pack (OS #3, 18, 29 with green slime) Goosebumps Monster Editions Monster Edition 1 bookad from orig series 35 1995.jpg|Goosebumps Monster Edition #1 Monster_Edition_2_bookad_from_OS47_1996.jpg|Goosebumps Monster Edition #2 Fright Light Pack bookad from orig series 55 1997.jpg|Goosebumps Fright Light Edition Monster Edition III bookad from OS58 1997.jpg|Goosebumps Monster Edition #3 Tales to Give You Goosebumps Packs and 1997 Reprints Packs Book and Light II Pack More Tales bookad from orig series 32 1995.jpg|#2 More Tales to Give You Goosebumps Book and Light II Pack Book and Boxer Shorts Pack Even More Tales 3 bookad from OS43 1stpr 1996.jpg|#3 Even More Tales to Give You Goosebumps Book & Boxer Shorts Pack Book and Halloween Costume Pack Still More Tales 4 bookad from OS46 1stpr 1996.jpg|#4 Still More Tales to Give You Goosebumps Book & Halloween Costume Book and Cap Pack More & More Tales bookad from OS 54.jpg|#5 More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps Book and Cap Pack (OS #54) Book and Cap Pack More & More Tales bookad from orig series 55 1997.jpg|#5 More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps Book and Cap Pack (OS #55) Book and Cap Pack More & More Tales bookad from GYG 16.jpg|#5 More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps Book and Cap Pack (GYG #16) Book and Stocking Pack More Tales bookad from OS 59 1stpr 1997.jpg|#6 More & More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps Book and Stocking Pack (#59 school market ed.) Book Stocking Pack bookad from OS 59 reg.jpg|#6 More & More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps Book and Stocking Pack (#59 regular ed.) 1997 Reprints More Tales to Give You Goosebumps 2 1997 reprint bookad from OS58.jpg|''More Tales to Give You Goosebumps'' #2 (1997 reprint) Even More Tales to Give Sp Ed 3 1997 reprint bookad from Tales 6.jpg|''Even More Tales to Give You Goosebumps'' #3 (1997 reprint) Original Series Books OS 15 You Cant Scare Me bookad from OS14.jpg|#15 You Can't Scare Me! OS 16 One Day at Horrorland bookad from OS15.jpg|#16 One Day at HorrorLand OS 17 Why Im Afraid of Bees bookad from OS16.jpg|#17 Why I'm Afraid of Bees OS 18 Monster Blood II bookad from OS17.jpg|#18 Monster Blood II OS 19 Deep Trouble bookad from OS18.jpg|#19 Deep Trouble OS 20 Scarecrow Walks at Midnight bookad from OS19.jpg|#20 The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight OS 21 Go Eat Worms bookad from OS20.jpg|#21 Go Eat Worms! OS 22 Ghost Beach bookad from OS21.jpg|#22 Ghost Beach OS 23 Return of the Mummy bookad from OS22.jpg|#23 Return of the Mummy OS 24 Phantom of the Auditorium bookad from OS23.jpg|#24 Phantom of the Auditorium OS25_Attack_of_the_Mutant_bookad_from_OS24.jpg|#25 Attack of the Mutant OS 26 My Hairiest Adventure bookad from OS25.jpg|#26 My Hairiest Adventure OS 27 A Night in Terror Tower bookad from OS26.jpg|#27 A Night in Terror Tower OS 28 The Cuckoo Clock of Doom bookad from OS27.jpg|#28 The Cuckoo Clock of Doom OS 29 Monster Blood III bookad from OS28.jpg|#29 Monster Blood III OS 30 It Came From Beneath the Sink bookad from OS29.jpg|#30 It Came from Beneath the Sink! OS 31 Night of the Living Dummy II bookad from OS30.jpg|#31 Night of the Living Dummy II OS_32_The_Barking_Ghost_bookad_from_OS_31_1stpr.jpg|#32 The Barking Ghost OS 33 Horror at Camp Jellyjam bookad from OS32.jpg|#33 The Horror at Camp Jellyjam OS 35 Shocker on Shock Street bookad from OS34.jpg|#35 A Shocker on Shock Street OS 36 Haunted Mask II bookad from OS35.jpg|#36 The Haunted Mask II OS 37 The Headless Ghost bookad from OS36.jpg|#37 The Headless Ghost OS 38 The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena bookad from OS37.jpg|#38 The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena OS 39 How I Got My Shrunken Head bookad from OS38.jpg|#39 How I Got My Shrunken Head OS 40 Night of the Living Dummy III bookad from OS39.jpg|#40 Night of the Living Dummy III OS 41 Bad Hare Day bookad from OS40.jpg|#41 Bad Hare Day OS 42 Egg Monsters from Mars bookad from OS41.jpg|#42 Egg Monsters from Mars OS 43 Beast from the East bookad from OS42.jpg|#43 The Beast from the East OS 44 Say Cheese and Die Again bookad from OS43.jpg|#44 Say Cheese and Die — Again! OS 45 Ghost Camp bookad from OS44.jpg|#45 Ghost Camp OS 46 How to Kill a Monster bookad from GYG7.jpg|#46 How to Kill a Monster OS 47 Legend of Lost Legend bookad from OS46.jpg|#47 Legend of the Lost Legend OS48 Attack of Jack O Lanterns bookad from OS47.jpg|#48 Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns OS 49 Vampire Breath bookad from OS 48.jpg|#49 Vampire Breath OS 50 Calling All Creeps bookad from OS49.jpg|#50 Calling All Creeps! OS 51 Beware the Snowman bookad from OS50.jpg|#51 Beware, the Snowman OS 52 How I Learned to Fly bookad from OS51.jpg|#52 How I Learned to Fly OS 53 Chicken Chicken bookad from OS52.jpg|#53 Chicken Chicken OS 54 Dont Go to Sleep bookad from OS53.jpg|#54 Don't Go to Sleep! OS 55 The Blob that Ate Everyone bookad from OS54.jpg|#55 The Blob That Ate Everyone OS 56 Curse of Camp Cold Lake bookad from OS55.jpg|#56 The Curse of Camp Cold Lake 2-3 Books Coming next month (Aug -Dec 1997), OS #57-62 nextmonth July 1997 OS57 GYG19 TV14 bookad from OS56.jpg|July 1997 - OS57, GYG 19, TV 14 nextmonth Aug 1997 OS58 GYG20 TV15 bookad from OS57.jpg|August 1997 - OS 58, GYG 20, TV 15 nextmonth Sep 1997 OS59 GYG21 bookad from OS58.jpg|September 1997 - OS 59, GYG 21 nextmonth Sep 1997 OS60 GYG22 TV17 bookad from 59 sch ed.jpg|September 1997 - OS 60, GYG 22, TV 17 nextmonth Oct 1997 OS60 GYG22 TV16 bookad from OS 59 reg 1stpr.jpg|October 1997 - OS 60, GYG 22, TV 16 nextmonth Nov 1997 OS61 GYG23 bookad from 60 reg 1stpr.jpg|November 1997 - OS 61, GYG 23 nextmonth Dec 1997 OS60 GYG24 TV17 bookad from OS 61.jpg|December 1997 - OS 62, GYG 24, TV 17 Give Yourself Goosebumps GYG 01 Escape Carnival Horrors bookad from OS32 1995 1stpr.jpg|#1 Escape from the Carnival of Horrors GYG 03 Trapped Bat Wing Hall bookad from OS37 1995 1stpr.jpg|#3 Trapped in Bat Wing Hall GYG 06 Beware Purple Peanut Butter bookad from OS43 1996 1stpr.jpg|#6 Beware of the Purple Peanut Butter GYG 07 Under Magicians Spell bookad from OS44 1996.jpg|#7 Under the Magician's Spell GYG 09 Knight Screaming Armor bookad from GYG 8.jpg|#9 The Knight in Screaming Armor GYG 10 Diary Mad Mummy bookad from OS47 1996 1stpr.jpg|#10 Diary of a Mad Mummy GYG 11 Deep in the Jungle bookad from GYG10 1996.jpg|#11 Deep in the Jungle of Doom GYG 12 Wicked Wax Museum bookad from OS49 1996 1stpr.jpg|#12 Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum GYG 13 Scream Evil Genie bookad from OS50 1996 1stpr.jpg|#13 Scream of the Evil Genie GYG 14 Creepy Creations Professor Shock bookad from OS51 1997 1stpr.jpg|#14 The Creepy Creations of Professor Shock GYG 15 Please Dont feed Vampire bookad from OS52 1stpr 1997.jpg|#15 Please Don't Feed the Vampire! GYG 16 Secret Agent Grandma bookad from OS53 1997 1stpr.jpg|#16 Secret Agent Grandma GYG 17 Little Comic Shop Horrors from OS54 1stpr 1997.jpg|#17 Little Comic Shop of Horrors GYG 18 Attack Beastly Baby-sitter bookad from GYG17 1996.jpg|#18 Attack of the Beastly Babysitter GYG 25 Shop Til You Drop Dead bookad from GYG24 1997.jpg|#25 Shop Till You Drop...Dead! GYG 26 Alone Snakebite Canyon bookad from s2000 02 1998 1stpr.jpg|#26 Alone in Snakebite Canyon GYG 27 Checkout Time Dead-end Hotel bookad from s2000 03 1998.jpg|#27 Checkout Time at the Dead-End Hotel GYG 28 Night Thousand Claws bookad from s2000 05 1998 1stpr.jpg|#28 Night of a Thousand Claws GYG 29 Invaders Big Screen bookad from GYG28.jpg|#29 Invaders from the Big Screen GYG 30 Youre Plant Food bookad from s2000 8 1998.jpg|#30 You're Plant Food! GYG 31 Werewolf Twisted Tree Lodge bookad from GYG SE4.jpg|#31 The Werewolf of Twisted Tree Lodge GYG 32 Its Only a Nightmare bookad from GYG31.jpg|#32 It's Only a Nightmare! GYG Special Ed 1 Into the Jaws of Doom bookad from s2000 01 1998.jpg|Special Edition #1 Into the Jaws of Doom GYG Special Edition 2 Return Terror Tower bookad from GYG27 1998 1stpr.jpg|Special Edition #2 Return to Terror Tower GYG Special Ed 3 Trapped Circus of Fear bookad from s2000 7 1998.jpg|Special Edition #3 Trapped in the Circus of Fear GYG Special Ed 4 One Night at Payne House bookad from s2000 09 1998.jpg|Special Edition #4 One Night in Payne House GYG Special Ed 5 Curse Cave Creatures bookad from GYG32 1998.jpg|Special Edition #5 The Curse of the Cave Creatures Goosebumps Presents TV Books Presents TV ep 2 Cuckoo Clock of Doom bookad from GYG5 1stpr 1996.jpg|#2 "The Cuckoo Clock of Doom" Presents TV ep 03 Welcome Camp Nightmare bookad from OS44 1996.jpg|#3 "Welcome to Camp Nightmare" Presents TV ep 5 Night of Living Dummy II bookad from OS48 1stpr.jpg|#5 "Night of the Living Dummy II" Presents TV ep 06 My Hairiest Adventure bookad from OS49 1996 1stpr.jpg|#6 "My Hairiest Adventure" Presents TV ep 07 Headless Ghost bookad from OS49 1996 1stpr.jpg|#7 "The Headless Ghost" Presents TV ep 08 Careful What You Wish For bookad from OS50 1996 1stpr.jpg|#8 "Be Careful What You Wish For..." Presents TV ep 09 Go Eat Worms bookad from OS51 1997 1stpr.jpg|#9 "Go Eat Worms!" Presents TV ep 10 Bad Hare Day bookad from OS52 1stpr 1997.jpg|#10 "Bad Hare Day" Presents TV ep 11 Lets Get Invisible bookad from OS53 1997 1stpr.jpg|#11 "Let's Get Invisible!" Presents TV ep 12 Attack of Mutant bookad from OS54 1stpr 1997.jpg|#12 "Attack of the Mutant" Presents TV ep 13 Ghost Beach bookad from Tales 5 1997.jpg|#13 "Ghost Beach" Goosebumps Series 2000 Series 2000 coming Dec 1997 bookad from OS60.jpg|It's Not Inside Your Closet Oct 1997 (OS #60, GYG #22) Series 2000 Not Under Your Bed bookad from OS 61.jpg|It's Not Under Your Bed Nov 1997 (OS #61, GYG #23) New_Series_2000_Its_Coming_for_You_bookad_from_GYG24_1997.jpg|It's Coming for You Dec 1997 (GYG #24) Series 2000 Sneak Preview bookad from OS 62 1997.jpg|Sneak Preview Dec 1997 (OS #62, TH #1) Series 2000 Collect Them All bookad from LoS SitN 1998.jpg|Series 2000 - Collect Them All (Aug 1998) s2000 02 Bride of the Living Dummy bookad from s2000 01 1998.jpg|#2 Bride of the Living Dummy s2000 03 Creature Teacher bookad from s2000 02 1998.jpg|#3 Creature Teacher s2000 04 Invasion Body Squeezers Part 1 bookad from s2000 03 1998.jpg|#4 Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 1 s2000 05 Invasion Body Squeezers Part II bookad from GYG 27.jpg|#5 Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 2 s2000 06 I Am Your Evil Twin bookad from s2000 05 1998.jpg|#6 I Am Your Evil Twin s2000 07 Revenge R Us bookad from s2000 06 1998.jpg|#7 Revenge R Us s2000 08 Fright Camp bookad from s2000 7.jpg|#8 Fright Camp s2000 09 Are You Terrified Yet bookad from s2000 8 1998.jpg|#9 Are You Terrified Yet? s2000 10 Headless Halloween bookad from s2000 09.jpg|#10 Headless Halloween s2000 11 Attack Graveyard Ghouls bookad from GYG SE4.jpg|#11 Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls s2000 12 Brain Juice bookad from s2000 11.jpg|#12 Brain Juice s2000 13 Return to Horrorland bookad from s2000 12.jpg|#13 Return to HorrorLand Goosebumps Graphix Graphix 2 Terror Trips bookad from Graphix 1 2006.jpg|#2 Terror Trips Graphix 3 Scary Summer bookad from Graphix 1 2006.jpg|#3 Scary Summer Creepy Creatures + Terror Trips bookad from GB graphix 3.jpg|#1 Creepy Creatures and #2 Terror Trips Creepy Creatures + Scary Summer bookad from GB graphix 2.jpg|#1 Creepy Creatures and #3 Scary Summer Contests Secret Scare Sweepstakes bookad from OS 58 1997.jpg|Secret Scare Sweepstakes (1997) Cruise vacation Aug-Sept 1998 bookad from orig series 62 1stpr 1997.jpg|Cruise Vacation with R.L. Stine (1998) Sail with Stars Sweepstakes bookad from s2000 02 1stpr 1998.jpg|Sail with the Stars Cruise Sweepstakes (1998) Ultimate Video Series Sail w Stars bookad from s2000 4 1998.jpg|Ad for the Video Series and Sail with the Stars Contest (1998) Creekstakes Contest month 1 bookad steak rat from s2000 06 1998.jpg|Creepstakes Contest month 1 June 1998 Creepstakes Contest month 2 bookad brain snake from s2000 07 1998.jpg|Creepstakes Contest month 2 July 1998 Creepstakes Contest month 3 bookad spider hammer from s2000 08 1998.jpg|Creepstakes Contest month 3 August 1998 Creepstakes Contest month 4 bookad claw mosquito from s2000 09 1998.jpg|Creepstakes Contest month 4 September 1998 Goosebumps TV Crawl of Fame contest bookad from s2000 19 1999.jpg|Goosebumps TV Crawl of Fame contest (1999) Series Booklists Original Series Goosebumps 1-4 booklist New Series from OS 2.jpg| #1-4 New Series Goosebumps 1-5 booklist best-selling from OS 5.jpg| #1-5 Let's Get Invisible! in Feb 1993 Goosebumps booklist 1-7 from OS 8 1stpr.jpg| #1-7 "Haunted houses, terrifying experiments, weird happenings!" Goosebumps 1-11 booklist best-selling from OS 12.jpg| #1-11 "If you love to be scared, these books are for you!" Goosebumps 1-13 booklist thrilling from OS 14.jpg| #1-13 "Get Goosebumps Now with these thrilling, chilling, exciting books!" Goosebumps 1-17 booklist Get now from OS 17.jpg| #1-17 "Get Goosebumps Now" Goosebumps 1-28 booklist Get Gb from OS 30.jpg| #1-28 "Get Goosebumps" Goosebumps 1-38 booklist Get Gb 2p from OS 38.jpg| #1-38 "Get Goosebumps'" Give Yourself Goosebumps Give Yourself booklist 1-8 from OS 46.jpg|Give Yourself Goosebumps #1-8 Give Yourself booklist 1-24 plain from GYG 24.jpg|Give Yourself Goosebumps #1-24 Give Yourself booklist 1-26 patterned from GYG 27.jpg|Give Yourself Goosebumps #1-26 GYG booklist 1-38 from GYG SE 8.jpg|Give Yourself Goosebumps #1-38 Series 2000 and Goosebumps Presents Series 2000 booklist from s2000 8 middle logo.jpg|Goosebumps Series 2000 #1-8 Series 2000 booklist from s2000 19 right logo.jpg|Goosebumps Series 2000 #1-18 Goosebumps Presents booklist 1-17 from TV 18.jpg|Goosebumps Presents Multiple Series Goosebumps 1-39 booklist Get Gb 2p from OS 39.jpg|OS #1-39, GYG #1-3 Goosebumps 1-43 booklist Get Gb 2p from OS 43.jpg|OS #1-43, GYG #1-5, TV #1-2 Goosebumps 1-46 booklist Get 2p from OS 46.jpg|OS #1-46, GYG #1-8, TV #1-3 Goosebumps 1-50 booklist Get 2p from OS 50.jpg|OS #1-50, GYG #1-12, TV #1-5 Get Goosebumps Goosebumps 1-52 booklist Got Yet from OS 53.jpg|OS #1-52, TV #1-9, GYG #1-14 Got Goosebumps Yet? Goosebumps 1-62 booklist creep past from GYG 27.jpg|OS #1-62, Tales #1-6 Don't let any Goosebumps books CREEP past you Other 2 dollar rebate bookad from orig series 55 1997.jpg|$2.00 rebate when you buy two Goosebumps books (April - June 1997) Goosebumps on the web 1997 from GYG 24 1stpr.jpg|On the Web at scholastic.com/goosebumps (circa 1997-1998) Scariest Halloween on the web bookad from s2000 10.jpg|Have the Scariest Halloween ever (October 1998) Log on for Scares web circa 1999 bookad from s2000 16.jpg|On the Web at scholastic.com/goosebumps (circa 1999-2000) Goosebumps Live on Stage bookad from s2000 11 1998.jpg|''Goosebumps Live on Stage'' (1998 ad with scholastic.com/goosebumps url) Goosebumps Live on Stage bookad from s2000 13 1999.jpg|''Goosebumps Live'' (1999 ad with Goosebumpslive.com url) UK Advertisements Coming for You Series 2000 01 UK bookad from UK 61.jpg|Ad from UK book #61 Not in Wardrobe Series 2000 01 UK bookad from UK 62.jpg|Ad from UK book #62 Category:Lists